


lenient

by jaimelanniser



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, president's daughter / secret service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Where Sansa is the president's daughter & Jaime is the secret service agent assigned to her.





	lenient

**Author's Note:**

> a jaimsa drabble for @zoyalinas on tumblr

If you had told Jaime Lannister that joining the secret service would have ultimately resulted in  _this_ , he would have reconsidered his life choices a long, long time ago.

“You know, they told me you were the well-behaved one,” he muttered gruffly to the redhead he was currently helping over the gates of the Presidential House. It was a good thing it wasn’t the first time he’d hoisted a girl over his head.

The girl hopped down the other side and bent down to slide back into her heels, flashing him a wicked grin behind the curtain of hair falling over her shoulder. “Your information is outdated. I’m disappointed, Lannister. I thought the secret service was better than that.”

Jaime flung himself over the gate as well, landing with ease next to her and motioning forward down the dimly illuminated path that led onto the main street. “Or maybe you’ve just gotten lenient with me.”

“Me? Lenient?” Sansa gasped in mockery, allowing him to lead her off to the side, where they wouldn’t be caught by the security cameras. “If by that you mean I’m no longer sixteen with stupid dreams of a prince charming to sweep me off my feet, then yes.” She turned to walk backwards to give him a little bow. “Perhaps I’ve become lenient.”

There was no hiding the smirk on his face as he shook his head at her. Yes, she was so far from the naive girl he’d once been assigned to, it was sometimes jarring to compare and contrast. Sansa Stark had grown. Physically and emotionally. She was wicked smart, shrewd, a little wild and no holds barred. No, Jaime had never thought he would end up here, and yet here he was.

“Careful, we’re heading into pap zone,” Jaime warned her, holding her back further into the trees as a car drove by slowly, headlights on.

“We’re here anyway,” Sansa shot back, turning into the clearing where he was used to stashing his motorcycle by now. The leather jacket she was wearing was fit for the ride, and she swung one of those ridiculous long legs over the seat to straddle it, patting the remaining leather in front of her with a look his way. “Come on, Jaime. I don’t want to be late for my date with my boyfriend.”

With another glance down the road, Jaime walked over to her, pulling out the keys from his pocket and grabbing the helmet tied to the handles to hold it out to her. As usual, Sansa sulked. “Put that pout away, you know I’ll never let you on this thing without protection.”

Sighing dramatically, she took the helmet and adjusted it over her head. “When did you get so boring?”

Scoffing, Jaime slid onto the seat in front of her, noting her thighs tightening around his frame immediately, the way she let her arms encircle his waist to preemptively hold on, and looked over his shoulder at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“Miss Stark, don’t  _ever_  dare to call me boring again.”

They sped into the night, wind whipping at his hair, Sansa’s arms tight around his waist, leaving Winterfell in the dust as they broke away from its tight-knit security and tall grey walls. The air was chilly and it was late, and Jaime wondered how she wasn’t cold in the shorts she had on. It was like Sansa was immune to the cold. Maybe she’d gotten used to it, living this far north her whole life.

The city centre fell behind them as they zig-zagged through busy streets, full of tourists and locals and heavy traffic that didn’t hold them back. The helmet was an added layer of incognito for Sansa – there weren’t many redheaded girls in this area, and everybody knew that President Stark’s daughter was one of them. It wouldn’t do anybody any good for her to be spotted.

Maybe Jaime had been originally assigned to her as backup. To watch over her step and made sure no trouble ever befell her. In a way, that was what he still did. Except at some point, he’d had to make the choice between putting his foot down and watching her try to elude him, or become an accomplice and ally in her escapades. The latter was the only option.

After all, Jaime had always understood a rebellious streak.

They made it out of the busy streets and onto the winding road around the river, cast in the white glow of a full moon overhead, and he slowed down to a stop, the rumble of the bike the only noise for miles.

“You’ll let me!?” the cry came from the girl behind him almost immediately, and Jaime did his best to hold back his smile as he slid off the motorcycle to look at her wide, excited eyes.

“There’s no traffic. It’s a safe bet tonight,” he explained, as Sansa wasted no time in shuffling forward to grip at the handles. “Only until the crossroads, you hear me? And if you go over speed limit, I’ll never let you drive again.”

“Oh, shut up and get on, you stick in the mud!”

Jaime got back on behind her, his hands carefully placed at her hips as he watched her bring the bike back to life. “I’m warning you, Sansa, take it easy.”

Her beautiful face looked over her shoulder at him, this time, and she beamed. “I love you for this.”

Stomach decidedly flipping, he only held on tighter as she started moving down the road, with the confidence of someone who was eager to have her way and the measured speed of reason.

Ned Stark would have his head if he ever found out about this.

But it made her so damned happy.

Sansa whooped into the night air as she drove them down the road, absolutely no cars in sight, no traffic lights, no sharp turns. Nothing but the leisurely meandering road that paved the way along the twinkling river next to them.

They made it to the next town over without incident, having switched back to Jaime driving as they came in. Here, Sansa were barely recognised. The people were too old, too much in their own heads, worried about their own problems. It allowed a certain kind of freedom.

Pulling up in front of the apartment, Jaime turned off the ignition and did the usual security check around the front of the building while Sansa pulled out keys to let them inside.

Jaime stepped in and stopped at the display that met him. “What’s all this?”

With one of her usual blinding smiles, Sansa dragged her hand along the edge of the table, set up with a tablecloth and candles and a fine bottle of wine that probably cost more than his monthly salary. “Well, I knew  _you_  weren’t going to plan anything for our anniversary, so I took it into my own hands. Are you surprised?”

Torn between rolling his eyes and feeling  _touched_  that Sansa had gone through the trouble of going behind his back to do something thoughtful, Jaime closed the door behind him and walked towards her, a smirk toying at the edge of his lips. “You never fail to.”

“Good,” Sansa declared, closing the distance between them to slide her hands into his hair without preamble, the way she loved doing, tugging only a little as she leaned up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. “I would never want to.”


End file.
